Awakening
by azurezury
Summary: Belle's desire for Rumpelstiltskin is no longer dormant.


"You can sleep in the guest bedroom…for the time being."

Belle looks around the smartly furnished room. It has an old world charm about it. Figures, she thinks as she moves further in, reaching out to finger the petal of some red roses in an antique vase. She turns back to stare at Mr. Gold, or rather, Rumpelstiltskin. He seems…nervous.

"I hope it's to your liking?" Mr. Gold, who never cares about impressing anyone, is worried that she won't like the room. A small smile touches her face.

"I think it's lovely." She sits down on the soft mattress. "Certainly better than my last room." Her skin prickles at the thought of the bare cell and she notices his face twist up in anger. Regina will pay for what she's done. He'll make sure of it. The thought of his Belle being locked up though riles his temper unlike anything else and he coughs into his hand.

"I need to go close up the shop. Make yourself at home." Without another word, he disappears. Belle feels a sense of relief, but also a sense of longing. Upon her "awakening", other things besides her memory have surfaced.

Mainly, her desire for Rumple.

Just thinking about him sends a wave of heat through her and she clenches her jacket tight around her, letting out a long breath.

I've waited this long, she thinks to herself, I can wait a little bit longer.

000000000000000

The clock strikes midnight as she creeps through the hallway, peeking in the different rooms, looking for him. The hardwood floors are cold on her bare feet and she half wishes she had put on some pants instead of just the long shirt and underwear.

Almost ready to give up, she finally finds his room. He's swallowed up in a large bed under what looks like crushed red velvet blankets. She takes one step into his room and he shoots up.

"Belle?" He asks, his voice wary.

"I couldn't sleep." Not an entire lie. "Can I come lay with you for a bit?" She questions, biting down on her lip. Her heart leaps when he says, "Of course." She hurries across the soft carpet and crawls under the warm blankets right up next to him. She wastes no time wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her head up under his shoulder. He tenses initially at the sudden contact. They lay in silence for a few minutes before she tests the waters. Slowly her hand slides up his chest, 'accidentally' pushing up some of his shirt. "I've missed you so much." she whispers.

He doesn't push her hand away, but he doesn't encourage her either. "Not a day went by that I did not think about you." He confesses softly. "Even believing that you were dead could not comfort me."

Her heart breaks for him. She sits up so she can search for his face with her fingers. "I'm so sorry." She places butterfly kisses along his jaw and chin.

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong." His voice is suddenly angry and she steels herself.

"I am sorry that you suffered." She gently kisses his lips. He pushes her face away and moves to turn on a nearby lamp. His eyes burn into her.

"Never be sorry Belle." He cups her face forcefully. "Promise me that you'll never be sorry for what was done for you. Promise me!"

"I promise." her voice is soft. "Let me seal it with a kiss." Before he can fight her, she swoops in and captures those lips that she's been eyeing all night.

She half expected him to push her away, to reprimand her. Instead, his fingers fist in her hair, keeping her close. She moves to straddle him, deepening the kiss. Their mouths open and their tongues begin to duel. The heat is becoming unbearable and she breaks free, shoving away the blankets. She doesn't know who's hands help divest of her shirt or rip open his own. All she knows is that his hands on her breasts feel divine and she arches into his palms.

Rumpelstiltskin cups and squeezes those delightful mounds of flesh, thumbs roughly rubbing against pretty pink nipples until they're hard points. With a watering mouth, he leans up and takes one into his mouth, both of them groaning in satisfaction. Her fingers thread through his hair, pushing his face closer to her breast, needing more contact. His other fingers continue to tease her nipple and he switches out, not wanting to be inattentive.

Her underwear is steadily becoming soaked and a pressure is starting to build inside of her. Wantonly she begins to grind herself into him. She's pleased to feel him grinding back with his own arousal.

"R-rumple…" she whispers as he draws his head back, eyes glittering up at her. "Please." she begs gently.

He almost loses it at her begging. He flips them and he scales down her body, jerking down her underwear and shoving her thighs apart. The scent of her arousal hits hard and he enjoys the scent for just a moment before he presses his nose into her soft curls and flicks out his tongue. At the taste of her sweet nectar, he knows that he will never be able to get enough. He attacks her full out, tongue licking and lapping at her center, swirling the tip of it around her throbbing clit. She speaking incoherently, his name like a prayer on her lips. His cock is beyond painfully hard in his pants and one hand reaches down and fumbles around, managing to pull himself out. Just the feel of his hand makes him buck and twist and he teases himself just a little bit by rubbing the thumb across his head as he pushes his tongue into her sex, desperate for a deeper taste.

She fragments suddenly, screaming out his name as her body arches off the bed, her fingers pulling at his hair to the point where he knows he'll be sore in the morning. She goes limp beneath him and he grins a wicked grin.

"Oh, we're just getting started dearie." He bites at her thigh as he crawls back up her body. In the dim lighting her cheeks are flushed and her lips are swollen. She gives a seductive little grin. His Belle isn't as innocent as he thinks. She surprises him by rolling over on her stomach and pushing up her bottom so that it brushes right against his erection. He grabs her hips, staring down the beautiful line of her back. Her unruly curls are everywhere and he's pleased to know that he's caused them. She turns her head to look at him with big sleepy eyes.

He can't hold on any more.

He rubs his head against her entrance, letting her juices flow over him, coating him, pushing the flushed head down through her folds to nudge against her tender clit, making a moan leave her. "Please, don't torture me." She bucks gently as he rotates his hips to further stimulate her. He pulls back to align himself and slowly he sinks into her, inch by delicious inch.

He has to keep his mind distracted because she's so hot and tight that he's afraid that he might come too soon. It takes way too long and by the time he's fully sheathed, He pulls out and sinks back in. In no time, they're both panting as he leans over her, his body pounding into her. He leans down and licks along her neck, biting down, loving her soft little cries and mewls. The headboard makes a sound bumping against the wall, but that only spurs him on.

His hand reaches between her thighs and his fingers rub and play with her clit. She writhes under him, fingers twisting in the sheets. "R-Rumple..!" She's so close, already sensitive from the first orgasm.

"That's my Belle. Scream my name. I want to hear it come from your beautiful lips." He turns her head further so he can connect their lips, letting her taste her own essence. He sucks on her bottom lip, loving the soft little pants.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" The second orgasm of the night slams into her and stars blink before her eyes as her hearing fades. He jerks once, then twice, before slamming all the way to the hilt in her as he breathes her name, her walls milking out his own orgasm. Weakness hits him and he rests his chest on her back, both of their flesh slick with sweat and the scent of their musk in the air. He rolls onto his side, keeping her close and keeping himself in her as long as he possibly can.

Unfortunately, she has other ideas and she pulls away and he pulls out. Suddenly cold, he worries that she'll leave him now. Instead, she leans over him to turn off the light and pull a sheet over their quickly cooling bodies. Belle tucks herself tight up against his front, a sense of peace settling over both of them.

"Goodnight…Sweet dreams." she murmurs sleepily, thoroughly worn out. He gives a smile into her hair, his eyes falling shut.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams my beautiful Belle."


End file.
